ai
by lawliet uzumakie
Summary: kisah kekonyolan naruko dan sahabatnya satsuki dalam mengungkap fakta tentang apakah Hiroka dan Sakuga mempunyai hubungan khusus? Chap 1 update warn: Male!hina x fem!naru, male!saku x fem!sasu
1. Chapter 1

chap 1 prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :male!hina x fem! naru, male!saku x fem sasu**

**(A/N):**

**hai minna san apa kabar? kali ini author sedeng iseng bikin fic gender bender**

**untuk chap ini hanya sebatas pengenalan tokoh saja**

**okelah selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setting: AU**

**genre: drama, romance, friendship**

**Main chara:**

**Hiroka Hyuuga (Hinata Hyuuga)**

Hiroka adalah seorang cowok pendiam, kalem dan pemalu.

Dia adalah salah satu cowok terpopuler di Konoha High school.

dia adalah seorang pewaris dari klan Hyuuga salah satu klan terkenal di konoha.

walaupun sosoknya pemalu dan kalem dia bisa jadi sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggunya atau kau akan tau akibatnya

.

.

**Sakuga Haruno (Sakura Haruno)**

cowok keren dan tampan tapi terlihat nyentrik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna satu anggota band yang terkenal di KHS. cowok yang murah senyum tapi kadang bersifat Tsundere .

dia dan hiroka adalah sahabat karib. walaupun terlihat galak dan judes tapi sebenarnya dia adalah cowok yang baik. mempunyai fan yang banyak dari muda dan tua

.

.

**Naruko Uzumaki (Naruto Uzumaki)**

cewek ceria dan hiperaktif. terkesan konyol dan humoris . walaupun nampak aneh dia adalah gadis yang manis dengan kulit tan yang eksotis. salah satu cewek incaran kaum adam di KHS

tapi jangan macam macam dengannya karena dia adalah seorang karateka bersabuk hitam

.

.

**Satsuki Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha)**

sahabat karib naruko cewek pendiam dan cool. dia juga adalah salah satu cewek yang paling di incar kaum adam di KHS. Rahasia terbesarnya adalah ia seorang Fujoshi dan hanya Narukolah yang tau tentang hobi anehbya.

.

.

yah sekian perkenalan dari para tokoh di fic ini. ada yang mau membantuku mencari nama tokoh gender bender yang lain dan juga memberi judul yang pas dengan cerita ini, karena aku lagi buru- buru dan gak sempet mikir judulnya #Dasarauthorpayah!

.

.

.

**keep or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. chapter 1: taruhan!

chapter 1: taruhan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gender bender, geje, AU, typo, dll**

**Pair:**

**male!hina x Fem!naru**

**male!saku x fem!saku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kya..lihat itu Hiroka~kun dan Sakuga~kun kya...~!" terdengar teriakan histeris dari para perempuan.

"Tsuki! Tsuki! lihat! Itu Kuga~kun kya.. Kerennya!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko dengan histerisnya

"Jangan berlebihan Naru. Apa bagusnya 'pinky boy' itu" kata sahabat Naruko, Satsuki Uchiha.

Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau itu bagaimana sih?! Dia itu keren tau! Kau itu buta ya?!"

kata-kata Naruko itu sukses membuat Satsuki mendelik . Oke dia memang memakai kacamata tapi dia masih bisa melihat dan dia tidak buta!.

"Dobe mataku masih normal!. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang gak straigh ." kata Satsuki datar  
"Kuga itu masih straigh tau!" kata Naruko

"Dia Yaoi" kata Satsuki datar

"Straigh!"

"Yaoi"  
"Ahhh! Cukup! Memangnya kamu tau dari mana kalau kuga gak straigh?!" tanya Naruko mulai kesal  
"Dia selalu bersama dengan Hiroka setiap waktu, lagipula Hiroka memiliki sifat ke'Uke'an bukan?" kata Satsuki datar  
"Teori macam apa itu!?" kata Naruko sweatdrop "Ayo kita taruhan! Kalau mereka straigh kamu harus bakar semua komik Yaoimu!" kata Naruko lagi.  
"Kalau aku menang?" kata Satsuki dengan wajah meremehkan .  
"Aku akan memberikanmu komik junjou romantika Limited edition." kata Naruko.  
"Tambahan. Kau juga harus membaca komik yaoi ku jika kau kalah." kata Satsuki datar  
"Kau gila! Aku gak mau!" tolak Naruko  
"Kalau kau tidak mau berarti aku menang." Kata Satsuki  
"O.. Oke.. Deal!" kata Naruko.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dobe" tanya Satsuki

"Kita akan mengawasi mereka dari jauh samapi kita menemukan bukti yang kuat." kata Naruko.

"Maksudmu kita akan menguntit mereka hah?! jangan gila Dobe mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku ini hah?" kata Satsuki

"Oh jadi kau menyerah ya? kalau kau tidak mau bersiaplah untuk mengkremasikan semua komik kesayanganmu" kata Naruko dengan seringaian tajam.

"Aku? menyerah? huh jangan harap! kapan kita memulai" tanya Satsuki

"Besok" kata Naruko

.

.

.

Naruko dan Satsuki mulai melancarkan misinya saat ini mereka berada di kantin.

Satsuki dan Naruko pura-pura menyibukkan diri seperti Satsuki yang sedang membaca buku bersampul coklat dan Naruko yang sedang memakan Ramen, Sesekali mereka melirik Sakuga dan Hiroka yang berada di samping meja mereka.

"Kya..Kuga~kun"

"Kya..Hiroka~san"

beberapa gadis memenuhi seisi kantin, gadis-gadis itu adalah penggemar Sakuga dan Hiroka

Naruko dan Satsuki yang berada di sebelah meja Kuga dan Hiro mau tak mau juga terkena imbasnya

"Aduh.. sempit!" dengus Naruko

"Cih kita kehilangan jejak mereka! sial." kata Satsuki

Merekapun segera mencari celah untuk meninggalkan para gadis yang berkerumun.

"Ayo Dobe kita cari mereka!" kata Satsuki

.

.

.

Saat ini Satsuki dan Naruko kehilangan jejak.

"Ah bagaimana ini?" kata Naruko. mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah

"Sttt.. dobe diamlah aku mendengar sesuatu" kata Satsuki,dengan sigap ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding

"A.. Aduh.. Pe..pelan.. Pe.. Pelan kuga~san" terdengar suara rintihan laki-laki yang tidak asing di telinga Satsuki  
'Itu suara Hiroka sedang apa dia di sini? Dan tadi dia menyebut nama si pinky' pikir Satsuki, saat ini naluri fujoshi Satsuki muncul dan dia mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak .  
"Ada apa sih? aku gak denger apa-apa." kata Naruko sambil mengampiri Satsuki, tapi sayang Naruko tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak diikat sehingga...  
Bruak!  
mereka berdua terjatuh.  
"Ittai!" teriak mereka berdua  
seseorang menghampiri mereka.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" terdengar suara yang lebih besar dan berat dari suara tadi.  
"Kuga~kun!" Teriak Naruko

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap Depan:**  
"Uchiha~san?"/"K-kamu fujoshi?"/"ku..kumohon jangan beritahukan siapapun"/"oke aku tidak akan memberi tahu rahasia ini pada siapapu tapi kalian harus menjadi pelayan kami selama 2 bulan"/"A.. APA!?"

**(A/N)**:  
hai hai saya kembali, maaf ya jika chap ini belum memuaskan

terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah repot-repot mau baca dan review fic saya

**special thanks:**

**atfu-kun, fajar jabrik, yuuta, shirayuki-su, mako-chan, neko darkblue, anonym, guest, riza, dragon, ciel-kky30,  
**

** YukiMiku, vanille yachan, bluebubbleboom, amexki chan, chii no pinkycherry,****  
**

mohon maaf jika penulisan hurufnya salah,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. hukuman

**Disclaimer:  
Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gender bender, geje, AU, typo, dll**

**Pair:**

**male!hina x Fem!naru**

**male!saku x fem!sasu**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kalian kalian lakukan disini?" Kata Sakuga terkejut.  
'Sial aku ketahuan sama pinky boy, awas saja kau naruko ini semua gara-gara kamu!' batin Satsuki  
"Justru kamilah yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang kalian lakukan disini!? Kalian maksudku kau dan Hyuuga sedang melakukan 'itu'kan" kata Satsuki dengan frontal  
"Apa Maksudmu? Aku tidak paham?" tanya kuga  
"aku tadi mendengar rintihan seseorang kau pasti sedang melakukan 'itu' kan?! Mengaku saja?!" kata tsuki.  
Mulai mengerti alur percakapan yang dimaksud satsuki membuat dahinya berkedut "Kau gila! Aku masih waras! aku masih straigh!" teriak kuga frustasi.  
"kuga san ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali" seseorang laki2 menghampiri mereka  
"Uchiha~san? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya laki2 itu.  
Tsuki pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya  
"hiro kau kenal dia?" tanya kuga  
"ayahnya adalah teman ayahku, memangnya ada apa dengan dia kuga~san?" tanya hiro.  
"Kau tau hiro dia dan temannya menguntit kita dan yang lebih parahnya dia menganggap kita gay" kata kuga sambil melirik tsuki.  
"Be.. Benarkah itu uchiha san" tanya hiro  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? jelaskan padaku!" kata tsuki  
"Ah.. Itu.. Tadi kami sedang kabur dari para gadis tapi aku terjatuh dan tanganku berdarah jadi kami mencari tempat sembunyi" kata hiro sambil menunjukan ikatan perban di tangannya.  
"Lalu apa alasan anda menuduh kami yang tidak tidak? Padahal anda sendiri tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat" kata hiro dengan kalemnya.  
"itu.. Tadi aku.. Mendengar suara rintihan yang aneh aku pikir " kata satsuki yang terdengar seperti gumaman .  
"Ucapan yang anda katakan sungguh tidak 'Uchiha' sekali" kata hiro dengan tenangnya.  
Kata-kata Hiroka membuat hati Satsuki tersentuh (baca:tertusuk). Baru kali ini ada yang menginanya se frontal itu dengan nada yang kalem dan tenang. Ini membuat harga dirinya seorang Uchiha tercoreng

dahi satsuki berkedut. Membalas perkataan merekapun percuma yang ada mereka malah semakin memojokannya.  
Sakuga melihat ada sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang tergeletak di tanah samping Satsuki berada.  
"Hei apa itu?" kata Sakuga sambil memungut sesuatu.'gawat itu komik ultra panic milikku ah .. Sial!' batin Satsuki  
"Kembalikan!" kata Satsuki sambil mencoba merampas buku miliknya, namun sayang tangan Sakuga mengangkat tinggi tinggi buku itu sehingga tubuh Satsuki yang dibawah standart tak bisa menggapainya.  
Sakugapun membuka isi buku Satsuki, iapun terkejut dan wajahnya merah seketika "K-Kamu.. Fujoshi.." Kata Sakuga tak kuasa menahan rasa keterkejutannya.  
"Urusai!" Kata Satsuki sambil merampas bukunya yang dipegang Sakuga, Kini wajah Satsuki yang merona.  
Tersadar dari lamunannya akhirnya Sakuga mempunyai ide gila "Wah.. Wah.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang Uchiha yang menjadi fujoshi. Sepertinya besok akan ada Gosip menarik .. Ya kan Hiro?" Kata Sakuga sambil menatap Hiroka.  
"Ah.. Betul sekali Kuga~san sepertinya besok akan ada kehebohan .." kata Hiroka seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sakuga.  
Grapp.. Satsuki memcengkram seragam bawah Sakuga wajahnya sudah merah merona "ku..kumohon  
jangan beritahukan siapapun" Lirih Satsuki  
"Oke.. Oke baiklah tapi ada syaratnya.." kata Sakuga  
"kau dan teman pirangmu harus menjadi melayani kami berdua selama 2 bulan" Kata Sakuga dengan seringaian yang menggoda.  
"A... APA!" Kata Satsuki Histeris  
"Eh.. Kenapa Aku juga?!" Kata Naruko tidak terima  
"K... Kau juga nona pirang kerena kau Juga Ikut bersekongkol dengan nona Uchiha" Kata Hiroka  
"Aku tidak bicara padamu tuan gagap! Aku bukan pirang! Aku punya nama! Namaku Uzumaki Naruko!" kata Naruko memasang wajah cemberut yang kawai.  
"Sudah.. Sudah..  
Tugas kalian adalah datang ke apartemen kami setiap hari selama dua bulan untuk memasak dan melakukan tugas rumah tangga lainnya paham?" kata Sakuga  
"Maksudmu kami harus jadi pembantu kalian? Cih.. Enak saja aku gak mau! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku ini" Kata Satsuki angkuh.  
"Oke.. Gak apa tapi inget konsekuensinya ya.." Kata Sakuga tersenyum licik.  
"I.. Iya.. Iya Aku.. Ma..u" kata Satsuki dengan nada yang tidak ikhlas. Mau tidak mau ia harus merendahkan harga diri seorang Uchiha demi reputasinya.  
"Baiklah nona fujo dan pirang kami pergi dulu. Bye~ jangan lupa persiapkan mental kalian ya" Kata Sakuga.

.  
Naruko dan Satsuki terdiam di tempat.  
"Teme.. Bersiaplah untuk membakar semua KOMIK YAOI kesayanganmu" Kata Naruko.  
"Sabar dulu dobe. Justru inilah kesempatan kita untuk menyelidiki mereka lebih dekat fufufu.." kata Satsuki dengan senyum horor yang membuat Naruko merinding ditempat.  
'Ya... Tuhan kenapa aku mendapatkan teman seperti ini..?' batin Naruko dalam hati

Sekarang Naruko dan Satsuki  
berada di depan pintu  
apartemen tempat Sakuga dan  
Hiroka tinggal.  
Ting.. tong..  
Cekrek..  
"Ah.. Rupanya kalian sudah  
datang." kata Sakuga.  
"cepat bereskan rumah ini aku  
mau pergi dulu!" tanpa babibu Sakuga langsung pergi.  
Naruko dan Satsuki memasuki  
ruangan tersebut ruangannya  
yang lumayan Luas, cukup  
rapi dan nyaman untuk  
ditinggali . "Wah nyamannya .." Kata  
Naruko "Mulai dari mana dulu  
ya Satsuki" Kata Naruko Lagi.  
"Hn." kata belum  
pernah  
mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga karena sudah tersedia  
maid di rumahnya.

.

. "Tadaima!" terlihat seseorang  
laki laki blonde membuka  
pintu dan wush.. Asap  
mengepul dimana-mana.  
"Apa apaan ini?!" Teriak lelaki  
blonde itu. "Okaeri Inoka kau juga tinggal  
disini?" kata naruko  
tersenyum polos tanpa dosa  
"kenapa bisa jadi begini?  
Kenapa tempat ini jadi  
berantakan Naruko?!" bentak lelaki yang dipanggil Naruko  
dengan nama 'Inoka'. Inoka  
Yamanaka adalah sepupu  
Naruko .  
"Kami disuruh Hiroka dan  
Sakuga membersihkan tempat ini Inoka mereka jahat !."  
Kata Naruko dengan puppy  
eyes no jutsu, dengan  
Seketika membuat hati sang  
Yamanaka kukuh .  
"mereka itu! Beraninya menyuruh sepupuku jadi  
pembantu. Awas saja kalau  
sampai ketemu akan ku.."  
geram Inoka.  
"Tadaima.." belum sempat  
Inoka melanjutkan perkataannya datanglah  
orang yang dimaksud. Yaitu  
Sakuga dan Hiroka.  
"huwaahh.. Kenapa ini pig?  
Apa ada serangan juubi di  
rumah kita?!" teriak Sakuga histeris.  
"Kau! ini semua gara gara  
kau!" bentak Inoka  
"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakuga  
polos.  
"Tentu saja ini salahmu! Kau menyuruh sepupu  
kesayanganku jadi  
pembantumu, kau baka Jidat  
pinky!" 'twich' dahi lebar  
Sakuga berkedut karena  
kalimat terakhir(?) yang diucapkan Inoka.  
"Kau ini.. Ngajak berantem  
ya?!" bentak Sakuga.  
"Ayo! Siapa takut! Ayo jalan  
aku!"  
pertengkaranpun terjadi. Mereka beradu pukul paling  
menjambak rambut,hingga  
salto.

.  
Sementara ketiga orang yang tak terlibat hanya bisa  
sweatdrop.  
"A..h le..lebih baik kalian  
pulang saja biar aku urusi  
mereka berdua" Kata Hiroka.  
Akhirnya Naruko dan Satsukipun pergi  
meninggalkan apartemen  
dengan bersweatdrop ria.

"Sudahlah teman.. Teman  
tenanglah.. Ayo kita  
bersihkan sama sama" tegur  
Hiroka.  
"Diam kau" Kata Sakuga dan  
Inoka serempak. "Dasar kau cerewet Hiroka!"  
kata Inoka 'twich' Dahi Hiroka  
berkedut,  
"kau berisik Hiro!" 'twich' kata  
Sakuga menambahkan  
"cerewet!" Kata Inoka dan Sakuga serempak.'twich'aura  
gelap sudah memenuhi  
ruangan.  
"Kalian berdua.. Sudah bosan  
hidup ya?" kata Hiroka  
dengan senyum psikopat ala sadako cowok.  
"hwa...! Ampun hiro/Hiroka  
~sama..!" teriak mereka  
berdua.

. .  
"Tadaima..." Satsuki memasuki  
rumahnya  
"okaeri.. Ah kau sudah pulang  
nee~san" kata gadis berkulit  
pucat berambut hitam klimis sepundak, Uchiha Saiko.  
Saiko adalah adik kembar  
Satsuki.  
"Hn." kata Satsuki datar.  
"nee~san sudah makan?"  
kata saiko dengan senyuman. "Jangan sok peduli denganku  
dan Hentikan senyum palsumu  
itu! Kau membuatku muak"  
kata satsuki.  
"A.. Apa maksud nee~san?"  
tanya Saiko. "Pikir saja sendiri" kata  
Satsuki sinis sambil  
meninggalkan Saiko ke kamar  
dan menutup pintunya keras  
sehingga terdengar bunyi  
'brak'. Senyuman di bibir Saiko pun  
pudar melihat perlakuan  
Onee~sannya yang dingin.  
'Onee~san' Kata Saiko dalam  
hati.

.  
To be continued


End file.
